


lily of the valley

by tae_j_u



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's a bit of a twisted love, john is adviser, roger is king
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_j_u/pseuds/tae_j_u
Summary: 로저는 왕이고 디키는 참모인데, 로저가 디키랑 어릴 때부터 아는 사이. 그리고 처음 만났을 때부터 둘은 평범한 왕과 참모의 사이가 아니었고, 나이가 들어 어른이 되서는 서로에게 점점 더 집착을 하게 되는데....





	1. prologue

 

널 만난 이후로 단 한 순간도 아프지 않은 적이 없었다.

너 또한 그랬으리라, 나를 만난 이후로 너 또한 병들었으리라.

우리가 사랑한 시간은 우리를 병들게 했다.

동시에, 처음으로 우리를 행복하게 했다.

 

 

 

추적추적 내리는 비는 모든 소음을 묻어주지 못한다.그럼에도 비 오는 날이면 항상 이곳 저곳에서 보란듯이 총성이 울려퍼진다. 그 중, 궁에서 가장 큰 총성이 울려퍼졌다.

비에 옷이 젖으면서 옷에 묻었던 피가 씻겨내려가니 대리석 바닥에 핏물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 동시에 기사도에서 쓸 법한 커다란 장검이 바닥을 끄는 소리가 장내를 울렸다. 그 기분 나쁜 소음은 멈출 생각을 하지 않고 계속 이어졌다.

그때, 그의 걸음이 멈추자 소리도 같이 멎었다. 고요해진 장내는 무겁고 차가운 공기만이 감돌았다. 그 고요함이 거의 귀를 먹어들어갈 듯하던 순간, 그의 입이 떨어졌다. 

“왜 그렇게 날 보는 거야. 왜 그렇게 아프게 날 봐? 난 네 따듯함을 사랑했는데. 네가 날 그렇게 보면, 난... 어떻게 해야 해.”

시리도록 파랬던 눈망울은 이내 눈물로 일렁거렸고, 고인 눈물은 뺨을 타고 천천히 흘렀다. 무거운 공기는 여전히 어깨를 억눌렀고, 그 푸른 눈도 여전히 그를 바라보고 있었다.

피를 뒤집어 쓴 채로 아이처럼 우는 모습은 너무나도 이질적이었지만, 그렇게 아름다울 수가 없었다. 그에게서 느껴지는 아름다움은 일반적은 아름다움과 달랐다. 어딘가 괴기스러움이 감춰져 있는 듯했다. 이런 그의 아름다움은 항상 그를 돋보이게 해주었다. 처음 그를 만났을 때도 그 느낌에 이끌린 걸지도 모른다.

하지만 그의 아름다움은 그를 더 돋보이게 한 것이 아니라, 그를 더 비참하게 만들었다. 

왕좌에 앉아 있던 남자는 일어나 그를 안아주었다. 옷에 피가 묻는 것 따위는 신경도 쓰지 않은 채깊게 끌어안았다. 그는 남자의 손길에 그 품에 파고 들며 입술 끝에서 남자의 이름을 되내였다. 

“디키, 디키... 디키.....”

남자는 아무말 없이 그의 머리를 쓰다듬어주었다. 쓰다듬을 때마다 손가락 사이를 스치는 부드러운 금발이 햇빛을 받자 환하게 빛이 났다. 빛들이 서로 부딪혀 부서진듯 빛나고 있는 그 머리칼을 몇번이고 쓰다듬어주었다. 그의 머리카락은 햇빛을 받고 있었지만, 머리칼을 쓸고 지나간 손은 차갑기 그지 없었다. 

 

 

왕실은 항상 조용하다. 이 커다란 궁은 마치 세상과 동떨어진 듯이 언제나 조용했다. 시끄러울 일이 없었다. 그렇다고 너무 평화롭다는 말은 아니다. 평화로움과는 거리가 멀다.그럼에도 이곳이 조용할 수 있는 이유는 서로 소음을 묵살하기 때문이다. 보아도 보지 않은 척, 들어도 듣지 않은 척하는 거다. 그것이 이 궁이 조용할 수 있는 이유다.

왕의 침전에 드리우는 따스한 햇살은 마치 그를어루달래듯 침대에 누워 있는 로저를 비추었다. 아침 햇살에 눈이 부셨는지 말 없이 일어난 로저는 몸을 일으켜 옆을 돌아보았다. 그의 옆에는 베스트까지 그대로 입은 채 곤히 잠들어 있는 남자가 있었다. 로저는 가만히 그 남자를 보더니 만족스럽다는 표정으로 살풋 웃으며 남자의 뺨을 쓰다듬었다.뺨을 만지던 제 손을 간질이는 남자의 긴 브루넷머리 귀 뒤로 넘기자, 하얀 피부가 훤히 드러났다. 흉터 하나 없이 부드러운 뺨 위로 제 손을 올려쓰다듬더니 이내 그 뺨에 짧게 키스를 하고는 남자를 불렀다.

“디키, 이제 일어나야지.”

디키라고 하는 남자는 로저의 말에 몸을 조금 움직이더니 이내 천천히 눈을 떴다. 남자는 고개를돌려 햇빛을 피하며 자신의 뺨을 쓰다듬는 손의 주인을 올려다 보았다. 햇빛을 받아 반짝이는 금발과자신을 바라보며 사랑을 요구하고 있는 그 파란 눈. 남자는 그 모습을 직접 제 눈으로 보고 있음에도 믿을 수 없었다. 이 사람이 어찌, 어젯밤 새치의 혀를 잘라내고 그 피범벅이 된 고깃덩이를 짓밟으며 독설을 내뱉었던 사람이란 말인가.

남자는 로저를 가만히 보더니 이내 팔을 뻗어 그를 끌어 안았다. 로저는 남자의 포옹에 화답하듯살갗에 입술을 부벼댔다. 어쩌다 이렇게 되었을까,곰곰히 생각해보려고 했지만 답이 나오지 않았다. 남자는 처음 그를 봤을 때도, 지금도 그저 받아들일 수밖에 없었다. 

남자는 절대로 입밖으로 내지 못할 말을, 그럼에도 속으로 몇 번이고 되내었던 말을 다시 머릿속에서 읊어나갔다. 

 

저를 어찌 사랑하십니까, 왕이시여.

오, 나의 왕이시여. 

사랑하는 나의 친우이자, 내 여동생의 남편인 네가 어찌, 너의 스승이자 신하인 나를 사랑하는가. 

나 존 리차드 디콘을 왜 사랑하는 가.

 

남자는 눈을 느리게 감았다. 눈꺼풀이 눈을 가리자 그 안에 고여 있던 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘렀다. 그리고는 품안에 있는 그에게 따듯하게 웃어주었다. 남자의 미소를 따라 그도 화사하게 웃었다. 그 미소가 온전히 자신에게만 닿는다는 걸 깨달은 남자는 또다시 눈물을 흘리며 그가 그리도 고대했던 말을 입밖으로 꺼내주었다.

“사랑해, 로저.”

 

이것이 죄라는 것을 압니다. 

하지만 이리도 행복한 것이 죄라면, 

나는 기꺼이 그 죄를 받아들이겠나이다.

 

 

 


	2. secret won't be hidden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 로저와 디키의 어린 시절로 돌아간다......

 

 

 

 

절대 드러나지 않는 비밀이란 없다.

진정한 비밀이란 진실을 오로지 스스로만이 알고 있는 것이다.

 

 

처음부터 그들이 이렇게 된 것은 아니다. 하지만 예견된 결과다. 

둘의 첫만남은 꽤 오래전으로 돌아가야한다. 그러니까 존이 열 셋이고 로저가 열 다섯이었을 때, 한창 왕의 병세로 왕국의 기세가 기울었을 때였다.왕이 몸저눕기 시작하자 로저의 후계자 수업이 훨씬 더 강화되기 시작했었는데, 그때부터 로저는 그후계자 수업에 진절머리가 나기 시작했다. 원래도 그다지 후계자 수업을 좋아하지 않았지만, 전에는 주에 세번 정도 하던 수업이 이젠 매일, 거기다 시간까지 늘어나 그 선생의 얼굴을 다섯 시간이나 봐야했다. 그러다보니 로저는 슬슬 노골적으로 후계자 수업을 싫어하기 시작했다. 처음에는 툴툴 거리는 정도였던 투정이, 가면 갈 수록 땡땡이까지 해버리는 경우까지 다다른 것이다. 다들 로저를 잡아수업을 받게 하려고 안간힘을 썼지만, 한창 뛰어다닐 나이인 아이를 무슨 수로 잡을 수 있겠는가. 

 

그날도 수업을 빠지고 궁 안을 요리조리 돌아보던 중이었다. 기다란 복도를 지나자, 밖으로 나가는 통로가 보였다. 그 통로로 들어가니 또다시 긴 복도가 있었는데 복도 끝으로 정원이 보였다. 처음보는 정원이었는데 아마 궁의 서북쪽에 있는 정원이었으리라. 하지만 로저는 처음 보는 곳이었기에 궁금함에 정원으로 가려고 걸음을 옮겼다.

그때, 누군가 그를 부르는 소리가 귀에 꽂혔다.

“로저 왕자님?”

설마 저를 찾고 있는 신하들 중 한 명인 건가 싶은 생각에 도망가려고 했는데, 익숙한 목소리에 뒤를 돌아보니 그 목소리의 주인공은 존이었다. 존이이곳에는 무슨 일인건지는 몰랐지만 우연히 이런 곳에서 존을 만난 것이 로저에게는 그저 반가웠는지 씩 웃으며 그에게 다가갔다.

“오랜만이네. 아버지 따라 온 거야?”

“네.. 뭐. 근데 다들 왕자님을 찾으시던데 얼른 가셔야하는 거 아닌가요.”

“너까지 그러지 마. 후계자 수업 때문에 찾는 거니까. 난 죽어도 왕이 될 생각, 추호에도 없어. 그리고 그 영감탱이 얼굴도 꼴보기 싫어.”

존은 로저의 투정을 가만히 들어주었다. 로저는실컷 투정을 쏟아내고는 고개를 들어 다시 정원을 바라보았다. 그러더니 존을 보며 말했다.

“나랑 놀아줄래? 혼자서 있는 건 재미없으니까, 네가 저번에 해줬던 이야기도 뭐, 좀 더 듣고 싶고.”

“... 그럼 제가 이야기를 다 해주시면 수업 듣겠다고 약속해주세요.”

“진짜... 그래, 알았어.”

존은 로저의 약속을 받아내고 나서야 정원으로 들어갔다. 처음 보는 정원 안은 화려하진 않았지만특이하게 은방울꽃이 잔뜩 피어있었다. 마치 들판에 넓게 퍼져 있는 은방울꽃 사이에 정자가 테라스가 하나 덩그러니 놓여있는 정원이었는데. 왕가의 정원이라기에는 뭔가 밋밋했지만, 이건 이것대로 아름다웠다. 하지만 로저의 마음에 들지 않았는지 시큰둥한 표정으로 꽃을 슥 쳐다보며 존에게 말했다.

“별로네. 궁 안에 있는 정원치고 왜 이렇게 횡한거야?”

“그래도 충분히 아름다운 것 같습니다.”

로저와 달리 존의 마음에는 들었는지 존은 미소를 지으며 로저에게 말했다. 로저는 그 모습을 가만히 보더니 갑자기 몸을 숙여 꽃을 한움큼 따더니테라스로 갔다. 존은 로저가 또 뭘 하려는 건지 예측조차 하지 못한 채 그저 따라갔다. 

로저는 한움큼 딴 은방울꽃을 테라스에 있는 덩쿨과 엮어서 화관을 하나 만들었다. 맨날 놀고 다니면서 이런 재주는 어디서 배운 건지 존은 화관 하나를 금새 뚝딱 만드는 로저를 신기하다는 듯 바라보았다. 

“어머니가 유일하게 만들어준 거야. 어렸을 때 나보고 항상 예쁘다면서 머리에 얹어주기도 했지. 그러면서 나보고 세상에서 가장 아름답다고 했어. 물론 어머니의 말은 맞지. 난 아름다워, 근데 그때 내 눈에는 그 말을 하는 어머니가 더 아름다웠거든. 그래서 다시 어머니한테 씌워드렸어.”

갑자기 자신의 이야기를 쭉 늘어놓는 모습에 존은 의아했지만, 원래도 이런 이야기를 가끔 하던 로저였기에 별말 없이 이야기를 들어주었다.

그때, 로저가 일어나더니 화관을 존의 머리에 턱, 올려주었다. 그리고는 그의 앞에 서서 평소답지 않게 차분한 목소리로 말했다.

“근데 이젠 네가 제일 아름다워.”

존은 로저의 말을 가만히 들으며 그를 올려다보았다. 그때의 햇빛은 그 정원을 부드럽게 비추고 있었고, 아직 아침이라 기울어진 해가 테라스 안까지드리워져 있었다. 그리고 그 햇빛은 제 앞에 서 있었던 로저도 비추고 있었는데, 그의 금발이 햇빛을 받자 하얗게 빛이 나고 있었다. 파란 눈 또한 마치 유리구슬처럼 빛이 났는데, 그 순간 존은 생각했다. 

어린 시절 로저가 보았던 어머니의 모습이 이런 모습이었구나, 라는 것을. 

이렇게나 아름다워 보였다는 것을. 

존은 제 머리에 얹혀있던 화관을 벗고는 로저에게 씌어주었다. 그 행동에 로저는 의아하다는 듯 존을 바라보았지만, 존은 미소를 지어주는 걸로 말을 하지 않았다.

그때의 로저는 정말 아름다웠다. 로저의 어머니를 보지 못했지만 아마 로저의 어머니보다도 아름다웠을 것이다, 또는 똑같았을 지도.

 

하지만 그땐 몰랐다. 그 아름다움이 그를 망쳤다는 것을. 그를 벼랑끝으로 내몰았다는 것을. 

그의 어머니가 그러했듯이 그 아름다움으로 멸망해간다는 것을. 그땐, 몰랐다. 

 

 


	3. palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 로저와 디키의 첫 만남

 

 

 

 

어릴 때부터 존 디콘은 가끔 아버지의 손에 이끌려 궁에 간 적이 많았다. 처음에는 그저 같은 또래라는 왕자가 파티 때 자신을 봤는데 대화가 통하는 것 같다며 같이 만나 이야기를 할 수 있겠냐는 요청으로 간 것이었다. 그 말을 들었을 때, 처음에는 어안이 벙벙했다. 그때 잠깐 대화를 나눈 상대가 그냥 귀족집안 자제가 아니라 왕가의 자손이었다니. 존은 적지 않게 충격을 받았지만, 얼굴로 그 충격이 드러나지는 않았다. 오히려 표정은 차분했다. 그러자 존의 아버지는 씩 웃더니 존에게 말했다.

“왕자님과 잘 지내거라. 보아하니 왕자가 널 마음에 들어한 것 같으니 잘 지내는 게 어렵진 않을 것 같구나. 왕가의 자손과 친하다는 건 매우 유용한 거야. 절대 놓치지 말거라.”

그의 아버지는 몇 번이고 당부를 건내고 나서야존이 마차에서 내릴 수 있게 해주었다.

마차에서 내리자 하인이 존을 맞이해주고는 어디론가 안내했다. 대놓고 고개를 돌려보진 않았지만 정면만 봐도 궁이 얼마나 크고 화려한지 알 수 있었다. 긴 복도를 지나는데 천장에는 화려한 전등이 나열되어있었고, 벽은 금빛으로 찬란하게 빛나고 있었다. 그 웅장함에 기가 눌릴 것만 같았지만, 그럴 여유조차 없이 걸음을 멈추고 커다란 방문 앞에 섰다. 이 안에 왕자가 있을 것이다. 저를 기다리고 있겠지, 파티에서 만났을 때처럼 개구장이스럽게 저를 봐줄까. 이런저런 생각에 머릿속이 복잡해질 것 같았을 즈음, 문이 열렸다. 문이 모두 열리자존은 천천히 안으로 들어갔다. 

그리고 그 안에서 예상한 그대로 똑같은 모습으로 저를 기다리고 있던 왕자를 만날 수 있었다. 

“디콘 가의 첫째 아들 존 리차드 디콘이라고 합니다. 왕자님을 뵈어 영광입니다.”

존은 예의를 차리며 고개 숙여 인사를 하고 고개를 들자, 미소를 지으며 그를 바라보고 있는 왕자와 눈이 마주쳤다. 왕자는 아무말도 하지 않고 의자에 앉아 존을 바라보았다. 그러고는 친절한 목소리로 그에게 말을 건넸다.

“앉아. 그때처럼 디키라고 불러도 되려나?”

“원하시는 대로 불러주세요.”

존이 형식적으로 대답하자 왕자는 피식 웃더니 이내 말을 내뱉었다.

“그럼 나도 불러줘. 그때처럼 로저-하고.”

갑작스러운 제안에 존은 조금 당황했다. 그땐 왕자인 걸 몰랐을 때지만, 지금은 다르다. 왕자의 이름을 함부로 부르는 것을 위험한 일이라는 걸 알고 있기에 왕자의 제안에 존은 조용히 거절을 놓았다. 그러자 왕자는 싱겁다는 투로 그를 바라보았다.

“그때 생각한건 여전히 변함 없는 거야?”

존은 왕자의 말에 무슨 말인건가 했지만, 곧 그의 말 뜻을 알아냈다. 사실 그의 말대로 변함은 없다. 다만, 상황이 좀 달라졌을 뿐이다.

“... 그땐 왕자님이시라는 걸 몰랐으니까 한 말이었어요.”

“그게 무슨 상관이야? 난 날 가르치겠다는 놈팽이들 백 명보다 너 하나가 더 마음에 들어.”

존은 속으로 참 고집도 세다고 느꼈다. 고작 열다섯이 더 나이가 어린 열셋에게 무슨 배울 것이 그리도 많다고, 그 많은 선생들을 내치고 저를 원한다는 건지. 거기다 왕자라면서 이래도 되는 건가하는 생각이 머릿속을 스쳤다.

그때, 왕자가 말했다.

“네가 원할 때마다 와. 뭐 정식 교사는 아니더라도 상관 없잖아? 말동무라도 되어줘. 그땐 잘만 해줬으면서.”

존은 왕자의 말에 한숨이 나왔지만 하진 않았다. 그저 조금 고민하곤 결국 대답하고 말았다.

“그럼 그렇게 해드릴게요.”

왕자는 존의 말에 만족했는지 활짝 웃으며 말했다.

“그럼 잘 부탁해. 이제 정식으로 인사를 해야겠지? 로저 메도우스 테일러.”

자신의 이름을 말하며 미소를 짓는 왕자의 모습은 그 누구보다도 왕가에 어울리는 사람이라는 걸 알게 해주었다. 

그 날이 그를 정식으로 처음 만난 날이었다.

 

 

깃펜이 종이 위를 긁는 소리가 조용한 방안을 간지럽혔다. 존은 옆에 쌓여있는 업무들을 묵묵히 해내가며 연신 깃펜에 잉크를 묻혀갔다. 그때, 로저가 정적을 깨고 입을 열었다.

“디키, 너한테 이렇게 일을 많이 떠맡긴게 누구야? 에밀레스 그 인간이야? 아님 베일?”

“... 네가 일을 안 하니까 내가 하는 거야. 그 인간들은 요즘 잘 보이지도 않으면서 뭘.”

로저는 존의 말에 뚱한 표정으로 그를 바라보더니 이내 존에게 다가가 의자 손잡이에 걸터 앉아 존을 끌어 안았다. 그리고는 존의 긴 곱슬을 빗어주며 말했다.

“널 힘들게 하는 게 나라면 내가 죽어줄 수도 있어. 내가 죽을까?”

아무렇지 않게 자살을 예고하는 말을 던지는 로저에 존은 펜을 잠깐 멈추더니 이내 다시 움직이며말했다.

“당신이 사라지면,... 난 죽을 거에요. 내가 직접죽든, 다른 참모들이 날 죽이든.”

존은 고개를 돌려 웃으며 로저를 바라보았다. 그리곤 로저는 그 말을 듣자마자 섬찟 분노가 스쳐지나갔지만 이내 존의 뺨을 잡으며 이마를 마주대고 눈을 마주하며 말했다.

“내가 널 죽지 않게 할 거야. 그래, 내가 널 지켜야지. 내가 너의 방패가 되어야지.”

로저는 말을 끝내자 부드럽게 입술을 맞대었다.몇 번이고 했던 키스지만, 언제 해도 황홀했다. 로저는 키스를 잘했다. 너무 깊지는 않게, 그렇다고 너무 얕지도 않게 딱 사람이 애가 타게 만들었다. 키스는 입안의 섹스라고들 한다. 그 말이 무색하지않게 혀와 입술로 입안을 휘젓고 다니니 정신이 아찔했다. 짧게 끝날 줄 알았는데 오늘 따라 길게 이어졌다. 놔줄 생각도 없는 건지 뒷통수를 감싸는 로저의 손에 결국 오늘 일은 여기까지 해야겠구나 하는 생각이 들었다. 

그때, 갑자기 노크 소리가 울렸다. 그 소리에 존은 잠시 입을 떼고 고개를 돌려 문을 바라보았다. 이내 문밖에서 하인의 목소리가 들려왔다.

“손님이 오셨습니다.”

“... 들어오세요.”

로저는 못마땅한 듯 아쉽운 마음에 존의 뺨과 어깨를 쓰다듬으며 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 문이 열리고 한 남자가 들어왔다. 마른 체구에 키는 멀대 같이 큰 사람이었다. 남자의 얼굴을 확인하자마자 존은 피식하고 웃어보였다. 그리고 그에 따라남자도 따라 웃었다. 남자는 로저를 발견하고는 정중하게 손을 올리고 허리를 굽히며 인사를 했다.

“왕에게 인사를 드립니다.”

“오랜만이네요, 메이.”

“여긴 왜 온 거야.”

로저는 여전히 못마땅한 듯 메이를 바라보았다.하지만 메이는 로저에게는 살풋 웃어주기만 하고 존을 보며 말했다.

“해줄 말이 있어서 왔어요.”

메이의 말에 존은 물끄러미 메이를 바라보더니 고개를 돌려 로저에게 말했다.

“잠깐만, 자리를 비켜줄 수 있어요?”

존은 로저의 손을 꼭 잡으며 말했다. 분명 지금 로저의 심기가 그닥 좋지 않다는 걸 알기 때문이다. 로저는 폭군이 아니고 칼을 막 휘두르는 인간이 아니라는 것도 알고 있지만, 이럴 때는 조금 달래주는 것이 좋다는 걸 알고 있었기에 로저의 손을 꼭 잡고 있는 것이었다. 역시 로저는 기분이 별로였는지 존의 손을 꼭 잡더니 그를 바라보며 말했다.

“그럼 나중에 방으로 와.”

다행히 오늘은 별말을 하지 않고 존의 말대로 방을 나갔다. 메이는 그 모습을 가만히 보더니 이내 로저가 완전히 나가고 문이 닫히는 것까지 확인한 후 입을 열었다.

“왕께선 여전하시군요.”

“죄송합니다.”

“아니요, 그런 걸 당신이 사과하길 바라고 한 말은 아니에요. ...찾아달라고 부탁한 걸 가져왔습니다.”

메이는 말과 함께 큰 두루마리를 내밀었다. 두루마리를 펼치니 종이 끝에 까만색의 실링으로 염소뿔 모양이 찍혀있었다. 그리고 그 종이에는 무언가 알아서는 안 될 듯한 내용이 담겨있는 듯 매우 신중하게 쓰여져있는 것이 보였다. 존은 찬찬히 글을 읽어갔다. 

그리고 이내 두루마리를 내려놓고 말했다.

“정말... 여기 있는 이 말이, 맞습니까?”

“네. 그러니까... 이곳은 지옥 위에 세워진 신전이라는 겁니다.”

그래, 이곳은 지옥 위에 세워진 신전이다. 모두가 신자이자, 미치광이다.

이 왕국은 아름다움을 제물로 세워진 곳이었다. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 밝혀져 가는 왕가의 진실....
> 
> 되게 웅장해보이지만 뭐라고 표현을 잘 못하겠네.

 

 

 

 

 

이 나라는 원래 여왕의 나라였다. 철저히 여왕의 산하에 있었고, 왕은 그저 바깥에서 굴러온 돌이었을 뿐이었다. 혈통 자체가 왕가 사람이 아니였다는 말이다. 물론 귀족이긴했다만, 그다지 명문가가 아니였다. 그는 졸부집 아들이었다. 그런데 왜 이 궁으로 들어와 왕 행세를 하고 있는가.

그것은 모두 왕가의 계획이었다.

 

여왕이었던 로저의 어머니는 고아였다. 그래, 고아. 혈족이라곤 이 세상 천지에 한 명도 있지 않은 천애고아였다. 그런데 이런 천애고아가 어떻게 왕족이 될 수 있었던 걸까.

그것은 모두 그의 얼굴 때문이었다. 왕가에는 본래 후계를 이을 아이가 하나있었다. 그런데 어느날 갑자기 아이가 열여섯이 되던 해, 아이의 방에 들어간 하인의 짧은 비명소리와 함께 일이 일어나고 말았다. 하인의 비명에 다른 하인들과 지나가던 여왕도 방안을 살폈다. 그리고 그 방안에는 끔찍한 광경이 펼쳐져 있었다. 피가 흥건한 바닥에는 뭔지감히 예상도 못할 핏덩이가 떨어져 있었고, 공주는환하게 웃으며 자신의 눈알 하나를 꽉 쥐고 있었다. 다들 그 모습에 기절을 하고 경악을 금치 못했지만, 여왕은 아무 반응도 없이 그 모습을 바라보더니 짧게 말했다.  _치워._ 다들 여왕의 단호함을 이해하지 못했다. 어떻게 자신이 낳은 아이가 저렇게 되었는데 하는 말이 치워라는 말인건가. 하지만 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그저 명령대로 그 아이를 치웠다. 높게 쌓은 장작과 함께 타들어간 아이의 잿가루까지 확인하고 묻었다. 그리고 다들 아무렇지 않게 행동했다. 그런 일 따위 없었던 것처럼.

그리고 며칠 뒤, 다시 공주는 돌아왔다.

그날 이후로 궁에는 소문이 돌기 시작했다.

저주가 진실이었다고

 

 

 

 

쾌쾌한 먼지냄새가 숨을 답답하게 했다. 존은 제 앞에 손부채질을 하며 먼지를 치웠다. 이 먼지가 가득한 방안은 오랫동안 열어보지 않았는지 사람의 손길이 전혀 느껴지지 않았다. 그는 천천히 고개를 돌려 사방을 살펴보더니 이내 바닥에 놓인 그림 하나를 발견하곤 그 그림을 가리고 있던 베일을 치웠다. 그리고 그 커다란 그림은 로저와 똑같이 닮은 로저의 어머니이자, 여왕의 모습이었다.

허리께까지 내려올 듯한 긴 금발머리에 시리도록 파란 눈까지. 로저는 여왕과 아주 닮았다. 마치 아버지의 모습은 단 한 곳도 찾아볼 수 없을 정도로 닮았다. 존은 그림을 가만히 바라보더니 그림의뒷면을 살폈다. 이내 아예 그림을 바닥에 눕히고는단도를 꺼내들어 그림 뒷부분 귀퉁이에 조금 칼집을 내었다. 그리고 그 안으로 손을 넣었다. 그러자 종이 하나가 잡혔고, 존은 그대로 그것을 꺼냈다. 편지봉투였다. 겉면에는 장미 모양의 실링까지 완벽히 찍혀 있는, 완벽한 여왕의 편지였다. 존은 그 편지를 제 품에 넣고 그림을 제자리에 두곤 방을 나왔다. 방을 나오자마자 존은 숨을 천천히 골랐다. 이내 그는 아무렇지 않은 표정을 유지하며 이곳을 벗어났다.

 

 

그랜드 홀의 문을 열자, 참혹한 장면이 장관을 이루었다. 단정히 옷을 차려입은 로저가 피묻은 칼을 바닥에 끌며 피를 흘리고 바닥에 누워 있는 남자에게 나지막한 목소리로 말을 하고 있었다. 로저는 남자가 피를 흘리고 있는 팔을 밟으며 내려다보았다.

“난 너 같은 놈을 잘 알아. 아무나 마녀로 싸잡아 추종하면서 원하는 대로 사람을 죽이려는 놈. 내 어머니도 그렇게 죽였겠지. 나도 그렇게 죽일 생각인건가?”

로저는 험악한 얼굴로 남자에게 말했다. 조금만더 있으면 로저는 남자를 죽일 작정인 듯 했다. 하지만 아무도 말리는 사람은 없었다. 절대왕정의 시대에서 왕에게 손을 대는 멍청한 놈은 없었으니까.

그때, 존이 로저를 불렀다.

“나의 왕이시여. 무슨 일입니까.”

그 나지막한 목소리에 로저는 고개를 들고 존을바라보았다. 그리고 그를 바라보자마자 순식간에 그 험악한 얼굴은 어디가고 환하게 웃어보였다. 하지만 존은 여전히 무덤덤한 얼굴로 로저를 바라보았다. 

“디키... 이 자를 죽일까? 네가 결정해줘.”

로저는 존에게 결정을 맡겼다. 책임을 떠넘기려는 의미가 아니었다. 그저 이 자를 죽이는 것도, 살리는 것도 모두 존을 위한 것이니까.

존은 남자를 내려다보았다. 남자는 겁에 질린 표정으로 존에게 살려달라고 빌었다. 그래도 똑똑한 자인지 입은 열지 않고 눈으로 빌었다. 존은 가만히 생각에 잠기더니 이내 로저에게 말했다.

“오늘은 살려두시는 게 어떻습니까.”

그래, 오늘은. 죽이지 않겠다는 말이 아니었다. 로저는 존의 말에 씩 웃더니 고개를 까딱하며 바깥에 있는 호위병에게 말했다. 

“집어 넣어.”

호위병들은 로저의 말에 안으로 들어와 바닥에 쓰러진 남자를 끌고 밖으로 나갔다. 존은 그 모습을 보진 않았다. 하지만 남자의 얼굴이 겁에 질린 것이 마음에 들었다. 로저는 존의 표정을 가만히 살피더니 이내 칼을 칼집에 집어넣고 밖으로 나갔다. 존도 그 뒤를 따라 나섰다.

 

 

“넌 화도 안 나?”

“무슨 말이십니까.”

“널 마녀라고 불렀어. 그리고 나에게 널 죽이라고 했다고. 감히 내게 널 죽여라는 말을 했어.”

존은 로저를 슥 보았다. 로저는 차분하게 말했지만 목소리는 분노에 차 있었다. 감히,라는 말을 힘주어 내뱉었다. 

“마녀는 맞습니다.”

“아니야.”

“다들 절 그렇게 부릅니다. 마녀라고.”

궁 밖에 있는 수많은 마녀들처럼 다들 저를 마녀라고 부른다. 왕을 조종하는 마녀라고. 하지만 그들이 말하는 마녀가 자신들이 원하는 순종적인 인간이 아닌 거라면 저는 마녀가 맞았다. 하지만 로저는 존의 말에 불같이 날뛰며 말했다.

“네가 마녀라면 난 악마야. 네가 마녀라면, 난 마녀를 따르는 악마일거라고. 그런데도 널 마녀라고 생각할 거야?”

존은 로저를 가만히 바라보았다. 로저는 악마가아니었다. 아니, 악마일 수 없다. 이내 존이 대답을하지 않자 로저는 존의 두 손을 모아 잡고 고개를 숙여 자신의 이마를 가져다 대며 말했다. 

“디키... 제발 그렇게 날 보지마. 내가 모르는 눈을 하지 마...”

로저는 금방이라도 울 것 같은 목소리였다. 항상 제가 아무말도 하지 않고 그를 바라보면 이렇게말한다. 로저는 두려운 거다. 존마저 자신을 떠날까봐. 로저는 사람 잃기를 두려워했다. 모든 세상 사람들이 그렇지만, 로저는 특히나 그것을 두려워했다. 자신에게 남은 것은 존 하나 뿐이었으니까. 

이럴 때마다 존은 어린 시절의 로저를 보는 듯했다. 부모를 잃은 절망적인 울음을 토해내며 자신의 품에 안겨 있던 그 로저를.


End file.
